Hall
1990 04/21/1990 Liberty Park, both shows were for Earthday, 20 minute sets each New York NJ USA 04/21/1990 Central Park, both shows were for Earthday, 20 minute sets each New York NY USA 05/05/1990 Lennon concert (This show was many artists showing support for John Lennon) Liverpool United Kingdom 07/15/1990 Tokyo Dome Tokyo Japan 07/17/1990 Yokohama Arena Yokohama Japan 07/19/1990 Osaka Castle Hall Osaka Japan 07/20/1990 Osaka Castle Hall Osaka Japan 08/25/1990 City Football Ground (shows guests of Fleetwood Mac) Manchester United Kingdom 08/28/1990 Town & Country Club London United Kingdom 08/29/1990 Town & Country Club London United Kingdom 08/30/1990 Town & Country Club London United Kingdom 09/01/1990 Wembley Stadium (shows guests of Fleetwood Mac) London United Kingdom 09/03/1990 Town & Coutry Club London United Kingdom 09/04/1990 Town & Coutry Club London United Kingdom 09/05/1990 Town & Coutry Club London United Kingdom 10/19/1990 Apollo Oxford United Kingdom 10/20/1990 City Hall Sheffield United Kingdom 10/22/1990 Concert Hall Nottingham United Kingdom 10/24/1990 Hippodrome Bristol United Kingdom 10/25/1990 Apollo Manchester United Kingdom 10/27/1990 City Hall Newcastle United Kingdom 10/28/1990 Royal Concert Hall Glasgow United Kingdom 10/30/1990 Playhouse Edinburgh United Kingdom 11/01/1990 Bournmouth Int.Center Bournmouth United Kingdom 11/1990 Leisure Centre Crawley United Kingdom 11/05/1990 Empire Theatre Liverpool United Kingdom 11/11/1990 Musichall Frankfurt Germany 11/14/1990 Grosse Freiheit Hamburg Germany 11/15/1990 Biskuithalle Bonn Germany 11/24/1990 Apollo Manchester United Kingdom 11/26/1990 Hammersmith Odeon London United Kingdom 11/27/1990 Hammersmith Odeon London United Kingdom 11/29/1990 Civic Hall Wolverhampton United Kingdom 11/30/1990 Playhouse Edinburgh United Kingdom 12/02/1990 City Hall Newcastle United Kingdom 12/03/1990 Opera House Blackpool United Kingdom 12/04/1990 Newport Centre Newport United Kingdom 01/26/1991 Taj Mahal Atlantic City NJ USA 02/10/1991 Mid-Hudson Civic Center Poughkeepsie NY USA 02/11/1991 The Palace Theatre Albany NY USA 02/13/1991 Performing Arts Center Providence RI USA 02/14/1991 The Orpheum Boston MA USA 02/16/1991 The Paramount Springfield MA USA 02/17/1991 Tower Theatre Upper Darby PA USA 02/19/1991 Constitution Hall Washington DC USA 02/21/1991 Kirby Center Wilkes-Barre PA USA 02/22/1991 Kirby Center Wilkes-Barre PA USA 02/23/1991 Syria Mosque (CANCELLED, Rescheduled for May 04) Pittsburgh PA USA 02/25/1991 Beacon Theatre New York NY USA 02/26/1991 Beacon Theatre New York NY USA 02/27/1991 Palace Theatre New Haven CT USA 03/01/1991 Fox Theatre Detroit MI USA 03/02/1991 Carson City Evansville IN USA 03/03/1991 The Palace Theatre Columbus OH USA 03/05/1991 Clowes Memorial Indianapolis IN USA 03/06/1991 Shrine Temple Springfield IL USA 03/08/1991 Civic Center Madison WI USA 03/09/1991 Star Plaza Theatre Merrillville IN USA 03/11/1991 Riverside Theatre Milwaukee WI USA 03/12/1991 The Orpheum Minneapolis MN USA 03/14/1991 Riviera Theatre Chicago IL USA 03/15/1991 American Theatre St. Louis MO USA 03/16/1991 Memorial Hall Kansas City MO USA 03/19/1991 Schnitzer Auditorium Portland OR USA 03/20/1991 The Paramount Seattle WA USA 03/22/1991 The Paramount Oakland CA USA 03/23/1991 Recreation Center San Jose CA USA 03/25/1991 Wiltern Theatre Los Angeles CA USA 03/26/1991 Wiltern Theatre Los Angeles CA USA 04/02/1991 Celebrity Theatre Phoenix AZ USA 04/09/1991 Bally’s Casino Reno NV USA 04/22/1991 Centre in the Square - Kitchener Ontario Canada 04/23/1991 Massey Hall Toronto Canada 04/30/1991 Palace Theatre New Haven CT USA 05/04/1991 Syria Mosque Pittsburgh PA USA 05/05/1991 Capitol Music Theatre Wheeling WV USA 05/07/1991 Mosque Theatre Richmond VA USA 05/10/1991 Tampa Convention Center Tampa FL USA 05/11/1991 Sunrise Music Theatre, The Simple Truth, Kurdish Relief Fund Fort Lauderdale FL USA 05/24/1991 Greer Pavilion Morgantown WV USA 06/13/1991 Steamboat Days Main Stage Burlington IA USA 06/17/1991 Cotillion Ballroom Wichita KS USA 06/27/1991 Heymann Center Lafayette LA USA 07/02/1991 Friendship Festival,Fort Erie Ontario Canada 07/06/1991 Club Casino Hampton Beach NH USA 07/07/1991 Berkshire Performing Arts Center Lenox MA USA 07/16/1991 Jones Beach Amphitheatre Wantagh NY USA 07/17/1991 Garden State Arts Center Holmdel NJ USA 07/26/1991 Pier Six Pavilion (with Pat Benatar) Baltimore MD USA 07/27/1991 Allenstown Fairgrounds (with Pat Benatar) Allenstown PA USA 07/28/1991 Star Lake Amphitheatre (with Pat Benatar, Bob Rudolph) Pittsburgh PA USA 08/01/1991 Great Woods (with Pat Benatar) Mansfield MA USA 08/02/1991 Riverside Amusement Park (with Pat Benatar) Agawam MA USA 08/07/1991 Meadow Brook Amphitheatre (with Pat Benatar) Rochester Hills MI USA 08/10/1991 Lakewood Ampitheatre Atlanta GA USA 09/11/1991 Auditorio Nacional Mexico City Mexico 09/19/1991 Melbourne Concert Hall Melbourne Australia 09/20/1991 Newcastle Civic Theatre Newcastle Australia 09/21/1991 QPAC Concert Hall Brisbane Australia 09/22/1991 Sydney Entertainment Centre Sydney Australia 09/24/1991 Melbourne Concert Hall Melbourne Australia 09/25/1991 Festival Theatre Adelaide Australia 09/28/1991 Mount Smart Stadium Auckland New Zealand 09/30/1991 State Theatre Sydney Australia 10/01/1991 Royal Theatre Canberra Australia 10/03/1991 Perth Concert Hall Perth Australia 10/08/1991 Kanagawa Kenmin Hall Yokohama Japan 10/09/1991 NHK Hall Tokyo Japan 10/10/1991 Yoyogi Olympic Hall Tokyo Japan 10/12/1991 Sun Plaza Hall Sendai Japan 10/14/1991 Osaka Festival Hall Osaka Japan 10/15/1991 Nagoya City Hall Nagoya Japan 10/18/1991 Alkaic Hall Osaka Japan 10/19/1991 Fukuoka Sun Pares Fukuoka Japan 10/21/1991 Kosei Nenkin Hall Osaka Japan 10/22/1991 Omiya Sonic City Saitama Japan 11/08/1991 The Sands Atlantic City NJ USA 11/09/1991 The Sands Atlantic City NJ USA 11/10/1991 The Sands Atlantic City NJ USA 11/11/1991 The Sands Atlantic City NJ USA 11/12/1991 F.M. Kirby Center Wilkes-Barre PA USA 11/13/1991 Palace Theatre New Haven CT USA 11/15/1991 Caesars Palace Las Vegas NV USA 11/16/1991 Caesars Palace Las Vegas NV USA 11/17/1991 Caesars Palace Las Vegas NV USA 04/10/1992 Bogart's Cincinnati OH USA 04/16/1992 King Center for Performing Arts Melbourne FL USA 06/22/1992 Las Vegas NV USA 06/23/1992 Las Vegas Hilton Las Vegas NV USA 06/24/1992 Las Vegas Hilton Las Vegas NV USA 06/25/1992 Las Vegas Hilton Las Vegas NV USA 06/26/1992 Las Vegas Hilton Las Vegas NV USA 06/27/1992 Las Vegas Hilton Las Vegas NV USA 07/09/1992 Caesars Tahoe Lake Tahoe NV USA 07/10/1992 Caesars Tahoe Lake Tahoe NV USA 07/11/1992 Caesars Tahoe Lake Tahoe NV USA 07/12/1992 Caesars Tahoe Lake Tahoe NV USA 08/28/1993 Daryl solo - The Sting New Britian CT USA 09/02/1993 Daryl solo - The Terrace Club Stamford CT USA 11/29/1993 Daryl solo - Batschkapp Frankfurt Germany 11/30/1993 Daryl solo - Grosse Freiheit 36 Hamburg Germany 12/06/1993 Daryl solo - The Forum London United Kingdom 02/18/1994 Daryl solo - NHK Hall Tokyo Japan 02/19/1994 Daryl solo - Shibuya Kokaido Tokyo Japan 02/21/1994 Daryl solo - Kosei Nenkin Hall Tokyo Japan 02/22/1994 Daryl solo - Miyagi Kenmin Hall Sendai Japan 02/24/1994 Daryl solo - Nagoya Club Quattro Nagoya Japan 02/25/1994 Daryl solo - Shinsaibashi Club Quattro Osaka Japan 02/27/1994 Daryl solo - Osaka Festival Hall Osaka Japan 02/28/1994 Daryl solo - Osaka Festival Hall Osaka Japan 03/01/1994 Daryl solo - Aichi Koseinenkin Hall Nagoya Japan 03/03/1994 Daryl solo - Yokohama Bunka Gym Yokohama Japan 03/04/1994 Daryl solo - Shibuya Club Quattro Tokyo Japan 04/26/1994 Daryl solo - The Avalon Boston MA USA 07/19/1995 Finger Lakes Rochester NY USA 07/21/1995 Great Woods Mansfield MA USA 07/23/1995 Meadows Music Theatre Hartford CT USA 07/25/1995 Saratoga Performing Arts Saratoga NY USA 07/27/1995 Mann Music Theatre Philadelphia PA USA 07/29/1995 Jones Beach Long Island NY USA 08/01/1995 Garden St.Arts Center Holmdel NJ USA 08/03/1995 Chastain Park Atlanta GA USA 08/05/1995 Merriweather Post Pavilion Columbia MD USA 08/08/1995 Kingswood Amphitheater Toronto Canada 08/10/1995 Pine Knob Detroit MI USA 08/12/1995 Riverbend Music Theater Cincinnati OH USA 08/14/1995 Polaris Amphitheatre Colomubus OH USA 08/16/1995 Blossom Music Festival Cleveland OH USA 08/20/1995 Gorge Theater Seattle WA USA 08/22/1995 Concord Pavillion Concord CA USA 11/30/1995 Nagoya Club Quattro Nagoya Japan 12/01/1995 Shinsaibashi Club Quattro Osaka Japan 12/03/1995 Shibuya Club Quattro Tokyo Japan 12/04/1995 Budokan Tokyo Japan 12/06/1995 Nagoya Shimin Hall Nagoya Japan 12/08/1995 Okayama Shimin Hall Okayama Japan 12/10/1995 Tottri Kenmin Bunka Hall Tottori Japan 12/12/1995 Sun Pares Fukuoka Japan 12/13/1995 Osaka Furitsu Gym Osaka Japan 12/17/1995 Koriyama Shimin Gunka Center Koriyama Japan 12/19/1995 Sendai Sun Plaza Sendai Japan 12/20/1995 Yokohama Gym Yokohama Japan 12/29/1995 Foxwoods Casino Ledyard CT USA 12/30/1995 Foxwoods Casino Ledyard CT USA 12/31/1995 Foxwoods Casino (New Years Eve show) Ledyard CT USA 01/27/1996 Foxwoods Casino Ledyard CT USA 08/03/1996 Big Kahuna Wilmington DE USA 08/05/1996 Hot Tin Roof Martha's Vineyard MA USA 08/08/1996 Star Plaza Merriville IN USA 08/09/1996 Mystic Lake Casino Mystic Lake MN USA 08/10/1996 Pine Knob Auburn Hills MI USA 08/11/1996 Star Lake Amphitheatre Pittsburgh PA USA 08/15/1996 Opening Ceremony at Paralymic Games Atlanta GA USA 08/16/1996 Silver Legacy Reno NV USA 08/17/1996 Silver Legacy Reno NV USA 08/18/1996 Konocti Harbor Resort Kelseyville CA USA 08/21/1996 House of Blues Los Angeles CA USA 08/23/1996 Bally's Casino Las Vegas NV USA 08/24/1996 Bally's Casino Las Vegas NV USA 08/25/1996 Bally's Casino Las Vegas NV USA 08/26/1996 Bally's Casino Las Vegas NV USA 08/28/1996 private party San Antonio TX USA 08/30/1996 Trump Plaza Atlantic City NJ USA 08/31/1996 Trump Plaza Atlantic City NJ USA 09/01/1996 Trump Plaza Atlantic City NJ USA 11/09/1996 Nassau Coliseum (WPLJ's 25th Anniversary concert) Uniondale NY USA 12/03/1996 Daryl solo - Kannai Hall Yokohama Japan 12/05/1996 Daryl solo - Alkaic Hall Osaka Japan 12/07/1996 Daryl solo - Yebisu Garden Hall Tokyo Japan 12/08/1996 Daryl solo - Yebisu Garden Hall Tokyo Japan 12/10/1996 Daryl solo - Sendai Shimin Hall Sendai Japan 12/12/1996 Daryl solo - Tsunan Hall Morioka Japan 12/13/1996 Daryl solo - Kosei Nenkin Hall Tokyo Japan 06/05/1997 Hard Rock Live (taping for VH-1) New York NY USA 06/27/1997 Star Plaza Merriville IN USA 06/28/1997 Summer Celebration Muskegon MI USA 06/29/1997 Pine Knob Music Theatre Clarkson MI USA 07/03/1997 Station Casino Kansas City MO USA 07/04/1997 Sam's Town River Palace Theatre Tunica MS USA 07/05/1997 Six Flags Arlington TX USA 07/08/1997 Grizzly Rose Thornton CO USA 07/11/1997 Desert Inn Las Vegas NV USA 07/12/1997 Desert Inn Las Vegas NV USA 07/13/1997 Desert Inn Las Vegas NV USA 07/15/1997 Galaxy Theatre Santa Ana CA USA 07/16/1997 Galaxy Theatre Santa Ana CA USA 07/18/1997 Greek Theatre Los Angeles CA USA 07/20/1997 Humphrey's Shelter Island CA USA 07/21/1997 Humphrey's Shelter Island CA USA 07/23/1997 Konocti Harbor Resort Clear Lake CA USA 07/27/1997 Chateau State Michelle Winery Woodinville WA USA 07/31/1997 Trump Plaza Atlantic City NJ USA 08/01/1997 Trump Plaza Atlantic City NJ USA 08/02/1997 Trump Plaza Atlantic City NJ USA 08/03/1997 Trump Plaza Atlantic City NJ USA 08/05/1997 Interlochen Arts Festival Interlochen MI USA 08/08/1997 PNC Bank Center Holmdell NJ USA 08/10/1997 Jones Beach Long Island NY USA 08/12/1997 Harborlights Boston MA USA 08/13/1997 Pier 6 Baltimore MD USA 08/16/1997 Ravinia Chicago IL USA 08/17/1997 Michigan Festival ELansing MI USA 08/20/1997 CNE Toronto Canada 08/21/1997 I.C.Light Amphitheatre Pittsburgh PA USA 08/22/1997 Filene Center Wolf Trap VA USA 08/23/1997 Oakdale Wallingford CT USA 08/24/1997 Mid-Hudson Civic Center Pougkeepsie NY USA 08/25/1997 arveys Lake Budlight Amphitheatre Wilkes-Barre PA USA 08/27/1997 Chastain Park Savannah GA USA 08/28/1997 Road House Atlanta GA USA 08/30/1997 4th annual Amer,Music Festival Virginia Beach VA USA 09/17/1997 NAB Radio Show (Tipitina's) New Orleans LA USA 09/30/1997 HMV record store(cd signing performance) New York NY USA 10/01/1997 Tower Records(cd signing & performance) Philadelphia PA USA 10/02/1997 Rosie O'Donnell show New York NY USA 10/03/1997 The Today Show New York NY USA 10/05/1997 Virgin records(signing & performance) Westbury NY USA 10/06/1997 Regis & Kathy Lee show New York NY USA 10/27/1997 RuPaul Show (taping) New York NY USA 11/01/1997 The Palace Auburn Hills MI USA 11/02/1997 Music Hall Cleveland OH USA 11/04/1997 House of Blues Chicago IL USA 11/05/1997 Morris Auditorium South Bend IN USA 11/07/1997 Foxwoods Casino Ledyard CT USA 11/08/1997 Foxwoods Casino Ledyard CT USA 11/10/1997 Monday Night Football (half time show) Philadelphia PA USA 11/12/1997 House of Blues Atlanta GA USA 11/14/1997 House of Blues Lake Buena Visa FL USA 11/16/1997 Vinoy Park (Rib Fest) St.Petersburg FL USA 11/21/1997 Ventura Theatre Ventura CA USA 11/22/1997 Celebrity Theatre Phoenix AZ USA 11/23/1997 House of Blues Hollywood CA USA 11/25/1997 Warfield Theatre San Fransico CA USA 11/28/1997 Roseland Portland OR USA 11/29/1997 Temple Theatre Tacoma WA USA 12/01/1997 Las Vegas Hilton Las Vegas NV USA 12/02/1997 Grizzly Rose Thornton CO USA 12/04/1997 Majestic Theatre Dallas TX USA 12/05/1997 Theatre at Bayou Place Houston TX USA 12/06/1997 House of Blues New Orleans LA USA 12/08/1997 Guvernment Toronto Canada 12/11/1997 Tower Theatre Upper Darby PA USA 12/13/1997 Beacon Theatre New York NY USA 02/19/1998 NDR Studios Hamburg Germany 04/15/1998 Urawa-shi Culture Center Saitama Pref Japan 04/16/1998 Kosei Nenkin Kaikan Nagoya Japan 04/18/1998 Fukuoka Sun Palace Fukuoka Japan 04/19/1998 Heat Beat Osaka Japan 04/20/1998 Festival Hall Osaka Japan 04/22/1998 Budokan Tokyo Japan 04/23/1998 Kanagawa Kenmin Hall Yokohama Japan 05/03/1998 Sun Fest 98 West Palm Beach FL USA 05/07/1998 Desert Inn Las Vegas NV USA 05/08/1998 Desert Inn Las Vegas NV USA 05/09/1998 Desert Inn Las Vegas NV USA 06/06/1998 Battersea Park London United Kingdom 06/17/1998 Polaris Amphitheatre Columbus OH USA 06/19/1998 Riverpoint Amphitheatre St.Louis MO USA 06/20/1998 Sandstone Amphitheatre Bonner Springs KS USA 06/21/1998 Rosemont Theatre Rosemont IL USA 06/23/1998 Riverbend Amphitheatre Cincinnati OH USA 06/24/1998 Star Theatre Hershey PA USA 06/26/1998 Blossom Music Center Cuyahoga Falls OH USA 06/27/1998 Pine Knob Clarkston MI USA 06/28/1998 Deer Creek Indianapolis IN USA 06/29/1998 Summerfest Milwaukee WI USA 07/02/1998 New Hope Farms Port Jervis NY USA 07/03/1998 Amphitheatre Virginia Beach VA USA 07/04/1998 Eagle Creast Aerodrome Lewes DE USA 07/05/1998 Nissan Pavilion Bristow VA USA 07/07/1998 Harbor Lights Pavilion Boston MA USA 07/08/1998 Radio City Music Hall New York NY USA 07/10/1998 Entertainment Centre Camden NJ USA 07/11/1998 PNC Bank Arts Center Holmdale NJ USA 07/12/1998 Jones Beach Wantaugh NY USA 07/14/1998 Chastain Park Atlanta GA USA 07/15/1998 Starwood Amphitheatre Nashville TN USA 07/17/1998 Woodland Pavilion Houston TX USA 07/18/1998 Starplex Dallas TX USA 07/21/1998 Amphitheatre Chula Vista CA USA 07/22/1998 Universal Amphitheatre Los Angeles CA USA 07/23/1998 Universal Amphitheatre Los Angeles CA USA 07/25/1998 LB Day Amphitheatre Salem OR USA 07/26/1998 The Gorge George WA USA 07/28/1998 Fiddlers Green Denver CO USA 08/15/1998 House of Blues Orlando FL USA 08/16/1998 Philharmonic Hall Naples FL USA 08/18/1998 Ruth Eckerd Hall Clearwater FL USA 08/19/1998 King Center for the Performing Arts Melbourne FL USA 08/21/1998 House of Blues Myrtle Beach SC USA 08/22/1998 Miccosukee Indian Gaming Complex Miami FL USA 08/24/1998 Florida Theatre Jacksonville FL USA 08/28/1998 Grand Casino Hinckley Amphitheatre Hinckley MN USA 08/29/1998 Fraze Pavalion Kettering OH USA 08/31/1998 IC Light Amphitheatre Pittsburgh PA USA 09/01/1998 Melody Fair NTonawanda NY USA 09/02/1998 Michigan State Fair Detriot MI USA 09/04/1998 Trump Plaza Atlantic City NJ USA 09/05/1998 Trump Plaza Atlantic City NJ USA 09/06/1998 Trump Plaza Atlantic City NJ USA 12/31/1998 The Desert Inn Las Vegas NV USA 06/25/1999 Sonoma-Marin Fairgrounds Petaluma CA USA 07/23/1999 Atlantic City Hilton Atlantic City NJ USA 07/24/1999 Atlantic City Hilton Atlantic City NJ USA 07/31/1999 Riverside Resort and Casino Laughlin NV USA 09/26/1999 Big Spring Jam Huntsville AL USA 09/29/1999 Soaring Eagle Casino Mt. Pleasant MI USA 10/01/1999 Player's Island Casino Metropolis IL USA 10/02/1999 Station Casino Kansas City MO USA 11/07/1999 Gulfstream Park Hallandale FL USA 11/11/1999 Mystic Lake Casino Prior Lake MN USA 11/13/1999 Metro Convention Center Toronto ONT Canada 11/14/1999 Turning Stone Casino Verona NY USA 12/31/1999 Caesar's Palace Las Vegas NV USA